Winterzauber
by Lepitera
Summary: Hermine starrte andächtig und völlig versunken auf den kleinen Schneemann mit der schönen möhrenfarbenen Nase und den runden dunklen Augen. Manchmal konnte sie ihn kaum erkennen, so dicht fiel der Schnee...


**Disclaimer:**Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen.

**Hauptcharakter: **Hermine Granger

**Kommentar:** Nur eine kleine Szene, geschrieben im März 2010 für eine offene Winterchallenge (Titel: „Schnee, Schnee und nochmals Schnee") im Alraune-Forum.

Vielen lieben Dank an Rica fürs Betalesen. :)

**Winterzauber**

Hermine starrte andächtig und völlig versunken auf den kleinen Schneemann mit der schönen möhrenfarbenen Nase und den runden dunklen Augen. Manchmal konnte sie ihn kaum erkennen, so dicht fiel der Schnee, dann wieder tanzten die Flocken nur ganz leicht und zart vor sich hin und wurden dank eines sanften Windstoßes sogar nach oben befördert, so dass es schien, als wäre die Schwerkraft aufgehoben.

Sie hatte es sich zu einem Spiel gemacht, sich eine Flocke auszusuchen und ihrem Weg mit den Augen zu verfolgen, bis sie sie irgendwann aus dem Blick verlor.

So konnte man sehr gut einen Teil seines Nachmittages rumbringen. Nicht dass sie nicht genug zu tun gehabt hätte... ihre Bücher lagen schon aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch, das Pergamentstück war ausgerollt und mit dem Tintenfass beschwert, damit es sich nicht wieder einrollte und die ersten Worte hatte sie auch schon geschrieben. Aber bei Schnee konnte selbst das interessanteste Buch nicht mithalten.

Da wurde sie wieder zum Kind, das - inzwischen nicht mehr mit offenem Mund - aber nicht minder fasziniert, an der Glasscheibe klebte und den Schneeflocken beim Herunterschweben auf die Erde zu sah. Diese kleinen zarten Gebilde, so zerbrechlich, fragil und dabei so wunderschön, hatten sie schon immer fasziniert. Und mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in der Hand machte es gleich noch mehr Spaß, das Geschehen zu beobachten.

Nachher würde sie auf jeden Fall noch raus gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Jungs zu einer Schneeballschlacht bewegen und wenn nicht, würde sie einfach allein eine Runde durch den Schnee stapfen. Das Knirschen unter den Schuhen genießen und ab und zu ihren Handschuh abstreifen, um den Schnee zu berühren, ihn in die Hand zu nehmen und zwischen ihren Fingern schmelzen zu lassen, bis ihre Hand so kalt war, dass es eine Wohltat war, sie zurück in den Handschuh zu stecken. Ihre Wangen würden rot werden von der Kälte und sie würde tief die frische klare Luft einatmen und den kondensierten Atemwolken nachsehen, die sie beim Ausatmen unwillkürlich von sich gab.

"Schon was in deiner Zauberkugel gefunden", fragte Ron im Vorbeigehen mit einem Grinsen. Hermine, ganz aus ihren Gedankenwelt gerissen, brummte nur: "Schneekugel, Ron! Keine Zauberkugel!", und stellte das große runde Gefäß vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. Dank eines Zaubers schwebten darin noch immer die Flocken wie Federn herab, obwohl sie sie vor mindestens einer halben Stunde zum letzten Mal geschüttelt hatte.

"Was auch immer. Deine Faszination für Schnee werd ich nie verstehen. Wenn es schneit ist es doch nur eisigkalt, alles wird rutschig und dann matschig. Also echt...", erwiderte Ron, während er seine Quidditchsachen in seine Tasche stopfte.

Hermine brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass er dies tat. Allein der leichte Geruch von Schweiß und Erde, der den Sachen anhaftetet und daher jetzt im Raum lag, ließ in ihr das Bild eines verschwitzten Quidditchspielers entstehen, der eine unsanfte Landung auf dem Rasen hinlegte.

"Kein Problem, Ron," sagte sie und wandte sich nun doch um, wobei ihr Blick kurz am Fenster hängen blieb, wo es zwar immer noch winterlich weiß war, aber frischer Schnee war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gefallen. "Ich werde auch nie verstehen, was dir und Harry an Quidditch so gefällt." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zierte ihr Gesicht. "Wie wärs nachher nach eurem Training mit einer Schneeballschlacht?"

Damit bekam sie auch die Schneehasser - immer!


End file.
